


Baby, its you

by LarrHnL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and fluffy, but hey i think i did good?, louis proposing, mentions of the boys, not really a lot of them, proposal, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrHnL/pseuds/LarrHnL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to propose, he really does, he just can't find the right way to do it, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, its you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first thing in English. (It isn't my first language so yeah) thanks a lot to my friend Madi who helped me . And well this is short and bad. I apologize in advance.

Louis really wants to propose he really does, but he can't seem to find the right way to do it .

The first time he thought of doing it was two months ago after one week of buying the ring and it making him nervous.

He took harry to a fancy restaurant and they were both laughing quietly and kissing softly and feeding each other fancy cheese and drinking some French red wine harry picked out. Until the guy in the table next to them proposed to his girlfriend by putting the ring in the champagne, Harry smiled happily at them when the girl said yes  
Then he turned to Louis "that's so sweet don't you think?" he said and Louis knew this wasn't the way harry would want it, if harry loves a thing his response is actually better than that. So he canceled the plan of the hiding ring in the cake. With a goofy smile and curious eyes from harry.

Harry really doesn't question it and Louis is kinda glad.

"***

The second time he was about to do it was in their flat (the ring was _burning_ a hole in Louis pocket all the time and each day it will be a pound heavier) and after a good round of making love. Harry was preparing dinner and was humming quietly to himself while he swayed his hips delicately side to side. Louis watched from the door with a small smile in his face and a swelling feeling in his chest.  
Harry's hair was held back with a bandana and was wearing one of Louis pants (which were really short on him but looked cute anyways)  
He is 110% sure Harry is the one, he is even sure they are _soulmates_. But didn't know if harry really felt the same thing.(even tho Louis kinda know Harry loves him too, but he is nervous okay??) Besides harry deserves a better way to be proposed to than Louis just kneeling in the kitchen floor almost naked and stinky from sex.  
Harry deserves so much better than that, Louis thought.

So he just opts for hugging harry from behind and kiss Harry's neck softly before murmuring an _"I love you"._

***

Louis knew he was distancing himself from Harry , but he was just so nervous to be around him without spilling any word.  
Louis had almost spilled 'will you marry me' several times by just watching Harry laugh at something on the TV. Or when he smiled down at Louis and kissed him softly. Or even when he is covering his moans in their pillows.  
He even one time denied harry sex just because of the fear he might yell 'marry me' during it and he doesn't want to ruin this. (he felt bad later so he gave Harry an amazing blow job)  
He sometimes saw hurt flash through Harry's eyes, but he will kiss him softly before saying i love you. it will all be worthy at the end he hopes.

He was preparing everything, from all the flowers the place would have; to find the perfect time and everything. The boys are helping him obviously but even tho all the boys tell him that harry will say yes even if he is dressed in a broccoli costume he still has his doubts of what Harry might say.

****

When the day comes, he tells Harry if they can't talk, he misses the way Harry's eyes flash with insecurity but nods anyways.  
He takes harry to the park in which they had their first date, and first kiss.

**  
To say Louis is nervous is and understatement, he's been shaking the whole ride to the park, his hands a little bit sweaty and he feels dizzy.  
Harry is looking at him worriedly. But Louis only calms down when he thinks of the way harry looks with the moonlight hitting his face in the perfect angle. And then he thinks of Harry saying yes and then making sweet slow love in their bed with some candles and rose petals (that Niall himself accommodated)  
When they get there Louis makes a signal for Zayn to turn on all the fairy lights he put in the trees and bushes giving the park a beautiful yellowish fairy glow and turns to harry. Who is biting his lip while looking at everything in awe.  
Louis takes a deep breath, grabs Harry's hand and gets on one knee he can hear Harry gasp.

 

He opened the blue velvet box and cleared his throat slightly before starting. "Harry Edward Styles, my love, my babe, my everything, this is gonna be so so cheesy and cliche but, oh well." Harry gives him a watery smile "since the moment I met you I thought you were the one for me, because dammit Haz you are all I've ever wanted and this four years together have been beautiful and amazing just because you are by my side. and I really love you and you make my days brighter by just smiling at me or when you laugh or sing in the shower or the way you love everyone and everything, or the way you make me feel when you tell me you love me and i love making you smile and blush and giggle and also making you moan and I want you to be by my side every single minute of the day. Every day, every week,every year; for the rest of our lives. You are my everything, I love you so so much Harry... Will you _marry_ me?" And by the time he is finished he has hot tears running down his face and harry is covering his mouth with his hand and has watery eyes too. Harry nodded rapidly and then screamed a yes soon to thrown himself into Louis arms and kiss the lights out of him

He separated a little bit, his lips ghosting over Louis, both of them a little out of breath and with hot wet faces. "Thank god I thought you wanted to break up" he whispered Louis shook his head "never baby...never I love you way too much" and kissed him again. Harry letting a little laugh between the kiss. "I love you too Lou." And they hugged tight and kissed sloppily on the park's grass

The boys were smiling and cheering and even yelling some cheesy things at them and Louis couldn't be more happy.  
He finally did it.

And he doesn't regret a thing and never will.

 

Fin. Hola Marimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
